All Grown Up Now
by Jourdana Standish
Summary: What will Jeremy think when Lexi comes home and is all grown up? R/R


Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy. Never did. Don't sue me, I have nothing.  
  
May 14, 1891  
  
  
  
His blonde hair. It always fell into his beautiful azure eyes. She wanted to brush the locks off of his forehead. He at times had always been an orphan, but he rarely showed it, but when he did. Oh when he did she always wanted to hold him and whisper everything would be all right.  
  
Lexy Logan shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of Jeremy Bradford like that! He was like her brother. But yet he wasn't. He was her best friend. He had been since he had shown up at the Logan's doorstep all those years ago. He had been a 17 year old orphan, and Lexy had been a very innocent 10 years old. When his mother had kidnapped her, God. He had seemed so much more worried than even her father had. He tended to her every whim when they had returned her home, he felt guilty for allowing her to have been hurt like that. A few months later Lexy decided she wanted to attend a writing school. Jeremy encouraged her to pursue it, and together they talked to her father, Ned Logan. Ned didn't want to let her go, but he eventually knew that this was what Lexy had wanted, and he had contacted his in-laws in Boston, and Lexy had left for school.  
  
She had since traveled to Paris and Rome, all the time improving her writing skills, and growing up. She rarely made it home for things, including her brother Sean's marriage to long-time family friend and employee Marita. She felt pain when she heard of all of the grief they where receiving for it. Marita was a former slave, and the race difference alone made their relationship very taboo, but the two were in love and didn't care. Lexy had made it back home briefly to see her sister Alice marry her husband Jackson Fowler, and man of much power in Georgia, and he had brought his family's ranching business to Kentucky, and had fallen in love with Alice instantly. But Jeremy had not been there, and he didn't return from a trip to see his mother till after Lexy had left. She sighed, she wish she had been able to see the young man she had known as her best friend. She still looked like she had when she had left home, but now, she was afraid her family would not recognize her.  
  
She was no longer the 11 year old munchkin she had been. Her long red hair had been cut to fall in curls to her shoulder blades, and it had lightened from a brown red to a fiery red. Her once brown eyes had lightened to a deep green, flexed with gold. The freckles that had sprayed across her nose and cheekbones had faded and left her complexion with a creamy look. Her teeth had finally grown in and she had a beautiful and captivating smile. No gaps were there where missing teeth had once been when she was younger. She had grown into a fully blossomed woman. She had caught quite a few eyes on her travels. She couldn't help but think of Jeremy though when men had talked to her. After all she was now 20 years old and he was 27. The age difference didn't seem as much anymore.  
  
Lexy smoothed a red curl away from her eyes as the wind gently stirred around her as the stage worked its way up her family's driveway. She smiled. It was good to be home.  
  
Ned came out of the house, his sons Clay and Sean behind him. He knew that eventually his very pregnant daughter would manage to waddle out to meet her sister. He watched with intrigue as the stage stopped and the door opened. The person that stepped out took his breath away. It was only a glimpse of what his youngest daughter used to be, and a full glimpse of what her travels had made of her.  
  
Lexy stepped down off the stage's step and smiled as she watched her father and brothers' jaws drop with astonishment at the sight of her.  
  
"Lexy," Ned whispered, his eyes feeling as if they were playing tricks on him.  
  
"Pa. I have missed you," Lexy said, smiling a hint of the smile that had captivated so many men's hearts. She came forward to embrace her father.  
  
"You are so beautiful," Ned whispered as he wrapped his arms around the younger girl.  
  
"She certainly is," Sean said as he stepped forward, the gold band on his left hand glinting in the fading sunlight. Lexy smiled at him and launched herself into her older brother's arms, holding on tightly. She had missed all of them. She laughed as Clay scooped her into his arms to hug her as he always had. The trip was shorter though since she was now taller.  
  
"Lexy," she heard Alice say. When Lexy pulled away from Clay she felt herself gasp and her jaw come apart. There her sister stood on the doorstep of the home they had always known, her stomach swollen with child.  
  
"Alice. Why didn't you tell me!" she asked rushing forward. Alice smiled embracing her sister awkwardly.  
  
"You never asked?" Alice replied. Lexy pulled away smiling at her. She turned her head slightly and her smile warmed and grew larger as she saw the very person she had been waiting to see.  
  
Jeremy strode softly from the doorway, his eyes never leaving Lexy as he descended the steps. He couldn't believe this was the small girl he had encouraged to leave her family and grow up. This couldn't be the girl he had claimed as his best friend. He stopped a breath away from Lexy, his blue eyes scanning her cherubic face. The innocence and yet womanhood that blossomed from the depths of her green eyes. He felt a sudden urge to brush away the curls that flowed around her face, and kiss her lips tenderly.  
  
Lexy felt herself drowning in his eyes, her own green ones sparkling with her normal mischief, something that had not changed the more she had grown up. It felt like an eternity, when it had only been a few seconds before Jeremy wrapped his arms around the younger girl, drawing her to his hard chest. Lexy felt her heart flutter as she felt Jeremy's arms close around her. They were so strong, and her body so soft compared to his. Never before had she felt like a woman, even with the men she had been courted by. Suddenly Lexy cringed inwardly. The annual debutante ball was coming up, and Lexy being of that age, she was expected to go.  
  
"I came home at the right time didn't I?" she said turning to her father and brothers, her voice cool. Ned raised an eyebrow watching his youngest daughter. She had grown up so much; he still couldn't believe it.  
  
"You don't have to go to the debutante ball if you don't want to," he said. Alice whirled around.  
  
"Wait a minute Pa! When I was Lexy's age I had to go!" she began to argue. Lexy smiled at her sister's outburst, she turned her sparkling smile to where Jeremy was standing and felt her smile falter. If she wasn't mistaken, she saw a very familiar glint of desire and a deeper emotion in Jeremy's eyes as he watched her. She turned away her fairer complexion showing her slight embarrassment. Sean watched the exchange between the two and smiled. He had always seen a little spark between Jeremy and Lexy, even before his little sister had grown up. He had always felt that it was right. That Jeremy and Lexy belonged together. But now, how to get them there? Sean smiled. This was going to be an interesting three weeks. Sean suddenly frowned. Damn. Lexy was only going to be home for three weeks, unless she had a reason to stay for good. Sean cocked his head to one side. He was going to need his wife's help.  
  
"Lexy I would love to stay and talk about your travels, but I need to pick up Marita in town, but we'll be back in time for supper, okay?" he said as he stepped forward and laid a gentle kiss on his sister's forehead.  
  
"Okay. Tell Marita I can't wait to see her when you get back," Lexy said. Sean smiled and nodded and he turned around the corner of the house. Lexy watched her brother as he disappeared. Things were so different now. Her brothers and sister were married. Her sister was expecting a child as well! She sighed. Things weren't like they used to be.  
  
"So Clay, how is Vivian?" Lexy asked sincerely. Clay's face fell slightly.  
  
"Um, Vivian is gone right now. We have been having problems," he said. Lexy frowned.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry," she mumbled. Lexy looked down at her gloved hands. She was vaguely aware of Clay and Alice heading back into the house. She looked up as Ned walked in front of his daughter.  
  
"Hurry inside sweetheart. We have some catching up to do," he said softly before kissing his daughter's forehead lightly. Lexy smiled at him and nodded. Ned disappeared into the house, leaving Lexy to look at the horizon.  
  
She was not even aware Jeremy had stayed behind. Lexy looked from the horizon to her hands again. She was startled when she saw Jeremy's strong hand slide across hers and intertwine their fingers. She looked up into his blue eyes, her green ones confused. He smiled at her.  
  
"Let's go inside," he whispered his voice husky. Lexy smiled at him and patted his hand with her other and let him lead her into the house.  
  
  
  
May 17, 1891  
  
"What?!" Lexy screeched as she stood in front of her father.  
  
"I don't want you going back to school! Alice and Jack are going to be finding there own home and I need someone to care for the house. I need you home Lexy," Ned said. his eyes diverted down to the scroll he was looking at.  
  
"Then get married!" Lexy said. She never let her father answer, or to look at her. She stormed out of the room and headed out of the house. her steps quickened until she was at a dead run, heading for the barn.  
  
Jeremy and Sean were working in one of the close corrals and looked up when they saw Lexy racing for the barn, and a few moments later as she galloped out of the house on Cherub, her old horse. Sean and Jeremy's eyes met.  
  
"You go after her," Sean said. Jeremy looked at him oddly.  
  
"Why?" he asked. Sean smiled slightly.  
  
"Trust me," was all he said. Jeremy got the meaning and he smiled. He hurriedly raced for the barn and got his horse, racing after the girl.  
  
  
  
Lexy stopped her horse a few meters from the river as she dismounted her horse. She walked to the edge of the water, barely aware of the hoof beats she heard coming upon her. She slowly turned around, and gasped. She hadn't expected Jeremy to follow her. He smiled sadly at the girl, walking toward her. Lexy turned around, her green eyes scanning the water looking for her answers.  
  
"What's wrong Lexy?" Jeremy asked. Lexy sighed and looked at him  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Lexy come on, what's wrong?" Jeremy prodded. Lexy's green eyes flashed.  
  
"I told you nothing!" Jeremy was taken aback, and a hurt look washed across his handsome face. Lexy's face immediately softened.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeremy, I didn't mean to yell at you," she said. Jeremy smiled.  
  
"It's okay. But now I know something's wrong, so please tell me," he tried again. Lexy sighed and for a moment Jeremy thought she was going to ignore him, but finally she turned her sad eyes to him.  
  
"It's Pa. He doesn't want me to go back to school," she said softly. "He wants me to stay here and take care of him." Jeremy looked away from her.  
  
"I just don't understand why I have to give up something I want to do to take care of him. I mean Alice and Jack live with Pa."  
  
"But they are also expecting a baby," Jeremy reminded her softly. Lexy turned to him.  
  
"What do I do Jeremy?" she asked, a pleading look on her face. Jeremy got up and walked toward her. He focused on something behind her before he focused on her face. She was so beautiful! Her coppery hair flowing around her, her green eyes so bright, and her clear complexion so smooth.  
  
"Stay here," he finally said. Lexy's eyes darkened and her lips set into a thin line.  
  
"You are with Pa! You don't want me to be a better person!" she said, getting ready to flee from him. Jeremy grabbed her arms.  
  
"No! This has nothing to do with me not wanting you to leave to become a better person, this has to do with me wanting you! Lexy I want you to stay! I can't handle it if you leave again!" he ground out, his face inching closer to hers.  
  
"Jeremy, you are my closest friend, but I need....," she began.  
  
"What about what I need? I need you Lexy, this has nothing to do with our friendship either! My heart can not take you leaving again," he whispered huskily. Lexy pulled her head back slightly, enough to look Jeremy in the eye.  
  
"What are you saying Jeremy?" she asked her voice cracking. Jeremy released her arms, just to take her face softly between his hands.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what I am saying. All I know is what I am feeling," he said to her,  
  
is voice barely audible.  
  
"What are you feeling?" Lexy asked him, circling his strong wrists with her hands.  
  
"I can't form it in words, I can only show you," he said, his breath caressing her lips.  
  
"Then show me," she breathed. Lexy closed her eyes when she felt Jeremy's lips on hers, caressing them softly. She moaned as she felt his tongue run along her lip, demanding entrance to her mouth. Jeremy plundered into her mouth when she opened it slightly, allowing him to kiss her deeper. Lexy groaned as she felt Jeremy pull away, their breathing heavy. Jeremy leaned his forehead against Lexy's.  
  
"Please Lexy, think about it. Don't leave. If not for your Pa, then please don't leave me," he whispered.  
  
"Jeremy...," she began. But Jeremy placed his finger on her lips, silencing her.  
  
"Please think about it," he whispered. He felt Lexy nod, and he pulled away from her.  
  
"I'll see you at the house," Jeremy said, walking to his horse. Lexy watched him leave, and as he left, she brought a shaky hand to her lips, touching them, as if she could still feel Jeremy's lips on hers. Lexy walked back over to the lake and sat down blindly, replaying the events over in her mind.  
  
  
  
"Where's Lexy?" Alice asked as she placed a bowl of food on the table.  
  
"Good question," Ned said, looking around. They heard the door close and hurrying footsteps. Lexy scurried around the corner.  
  
"I apologize for being late. I fell asleep by the lake," she said, scooting into her seat next to Jeremy. Sean noticed that they seemed a bit uncomfortable with one another.  
  
"Are you feeling better Lexy?" Ned asked cautiously. He now knew that his daughter's temper must flare from her fiery red hair. Lexy nodded and the family enjoyed a quiet dinner. Jeremy kept watching Lexy out of the corner of his eye. He knew he loved her. He always had, but it truly hit him when she came home. He sighed. But could she love him?  
  
  
  
Lexy sighed as she looked in the mirror a few days later getting ready for the debutante ball. Why did she even have to go? She straightened a wrinkle in the deep green skirt. Everyone else's lives had been going well the past few days. Vivian had returned to Clay, loving him as much as she had the day they married. Marita had found out she was pregnant. Alice had a beautiful baby girl that she named for her Aunt Alexis. But the one person she wanted to be happy did not seem to be. Jeremy. Lexy sighed and sat at her dressing table. Why couldn't she just admit to him that she loved him and stay? Because you don't know if he loves you back! That's why! You are a coward! Her thoughts told her. Lexy shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. A knock sounded at her door. She quickly wiped the tears away.  
  
"Come in," she called. Ned came into the room. He smiled gently at his daughter.  
  
"Lexy. We need to talk," he said. Lexy turned gazing at her father; still very handsome despite all that the years had wrought upon him.  
  
"What is it Pa?" she asked.  
  
"I've been thinking. Maybe you where right. Maybe I should get married. I shouldn't rely on you girls to take care of me and the house anymore," he said. Lexy frowned slightly.  
  
"Pa what are you saying?" she asked.  
  
"I'm saying, you don't have to stay," he said, his voice cracking a bit. Letting his daughter go the first time had been hard. Letting her go now, especially knowing how Jeremy felt for her was breaking his heart. But he needed to let Lexy figure out for herself where she belonged. Be it with Jeremy here, or off somewhere being a woman of the world.  
  
"Pa, I…" she stammered. But Ned held up his hand silencing her. He said nothing, but he stepped forward brushing a kiss on her forehead, and with a smile he was gone. Lexy got up and strolled out to the balcony of her room. She gazed at the land she had grown up on, wondering when it all had changed for her. She once thought that this was what she wanted. When she had traveled she thought that this had all been a childish dream that was nothing compared to everything else, but now. Now she wanted this. All of this. This was her destiny. And so was Jeremy Bradford. Lexy closed her eyes, tears finally falling freely.  
  
"Oh God Jeremy! I love you so much," she whispered harshly.  
  
"I love you too Alexis Logan," his soft whisper said behind her. Lexy whirled around, wiping her cheeks. There before her stood Jeremy completely decked out much like he had been when he had escorted Alice to the debutante ball ten years before. Lexy felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight. Jeremy fished into his pocket and pulled something out slowly. It was a velvet box. He handed it to Lexy.  
  
"This is for you," he said softly. Lexy looked at it and slowly opened it gasping. Nestled in the velvet was a beautiful clauddaugh ring with diamonds making the crown, the heart held by the two hands was rubies. The white gold of the ring sparkled in the fading sunlight. Lexy brought her eyes up to meet Jeremy's. He kneeled before her, and Lexy bit her lip to keep from crying.  
  
"Alexis Elizabeth Logan, I love you with my heart, and soul. You are my soul mate and my best friend. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he whispered to her. Lexy was momentarily speechless.  
  
"Oh Jeremy! Yes! Yes I will!" she whispered, her tears falling freely. Jeremy got up, and took the time to slip the ring onto Lexy's slim finger before whirling her in his arms, kissing her breathless. He stopped, setting her down. Jeremy gazed into Lexy's face, memorizing every detail of her.  
  
"I love you Lexy," he said. Lexy smiled.  
  
"I love you too Jeremy," she said. The two kissed, sealing their futures in that one instance. 


End file.
